


Overcoming this Fear...Chapter 1

by ThatRandomOtaku



Category: Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Boy x boy, Fear, Fluff, Free! Eternal Summer, M/M, Ocean, Sex, Smut, Top Sousuke Yamazaki, Water, Yaoi, first fanfic, friends - Freeform, iwatobi swim club - Freeform, overcoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomOtaku/pseuds/ThatRandomOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since that day that Makoto Taichibana saw the men dressed in white kimono's walking down the pier he had feared the ocean. Now, Haruka Nanase decides to call someone to help Makoto with his fear of the ocean. That someone is none other than...Sousuke Yamazaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overcoming this Fear...Chapter 1

It was just water. Water that he swam in every day...So why was he terrified of this water. This water that was so blue, so calm....but could also take lives when it was cross. When it was aggravated. It was still just water...Water that had killed all those people on that boat. Water that had taken Gou and Rin’s father away from them. Maybe that was why Rin still strived so hard to meet his father’s dream. 

Makoto was lost in his thoughts as his green eyes stared down the cliff at the water, the ocean that beat against the rocks twenty, maybe thirty feet below him. His mind flashed back to that day that his two goldfish had died and he had buried them. He still replaced the flowers each day in memory of them. That had also been the day that the old fisherman had died. He had played everyday with him when he was a child. He remembered the face of Rin and Gou’s father. He remembered how the ship had gotten caught on the reef and had sank down into the depths, the ocean had been relentless that day. Crashing against the ship, the sounds of the terrified yells of the ship's passengers aboard it.

A hand laid atop his shoulder making him jump and give a soft, surprised gasp as he turned his eyes up and met the cerulean blue eyes of his best friend. Haruka Nanase. Haruka had been with him that day the ship had sunk. Had been there as the men in white kimonos walked in a straight line. He looked forwards as Haru sat beside him, pulling his legs against his chest as those oddly beautiful yet immensely sad eyes stared off into the distance. 

“Do you remember when we were kids and the two of us saw all those men walking in a line dressed in white?” Makoto sees Haru’s eyes drift out towards the part of the sea that the wrecked hull of the ship had been. He nodded. He did remember it. “Do you remember the face of the children, Of...Gou and Rin who we later found out had been at the ceremony. That their father had died, so had the old man that had played with me…” Makoto mumbles quietly as he stares down at the blue depths of the ocean, waves beckoning to him like a lover’s soft caress.

Haruka nods his head again as he looks up, up towards the blue sky dappled with clouds here and there. He could remember how happy and carefree Rin had been before the day his father died. How Gou had cried and Rin had held her, not shedding a tear. But he remembered how he had heard sobbing noises when he had slept over at Rin’s house in his room. He could still remember the feeling of being useless, of not being able to comfort his friend. That had been about the time he himself had started swimming only for the feel of the water across his skin. Of not swimming to compete in competitions, but to feel the embrace of the water across his skin. 

“I still don’t understand the fear I have inside my chest when I think about the ocean...It makes me feel terrified. Like I can’t breath…” He mumbled and his eyes closed, lashes casting shadows on his cheeks for a moment. Haruka looked over at him. “I have an idea...someone who could help you with your fear. I could call him when I get home...He’d be able to make the fear vanish, as if it were never there…” He said and Makoto looked over at him with interested green eyes. “Who is it?” he asked and he saw Haru’s lips pull up for just a moment. “One of Rin’s friends from his childhood.” That was all the information Makoto was given as Haruka stood and walked away from the cliff. 

Makoto sat there, staring at the glistening waters. Who was this friend that Haruka thought could clear the fear he had? He felt nervous and jittery as he pondered the fact that he was going to be handed over to someone he had never met. His phone buzzed. He pulled it out, the orca pendant swinging gently. Two words were what he had received…

Sousuke Yamazaki...


End file.
